Deus ex machina
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. "Y él se pregunta por qué no la amó desde el primer momento que la vio."/La comprensión de Scorpius Malfoy y cómo le tomó tanto tiempo. Premio para Ariadna Simonds.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo soy la traductora. El fic fue escrito por lightsthatguideus, el link a la historia original en mi perfil.**

**Summary: **Traducción. "Y él se pregunta por qué no la amó desde el primer momento que la vio." / La comprensión de Scorpius Malfoy y cómo le tomó tanto tiempo. Premio para Ariadna Simonds.

.

Deus ex machina

.

Por: lightsthatguideus

Traducción: Jeziik

.

* * *

_La oscuridad no puede expulsar a la oscuridad: solo la luz puede hacer eso. El odio no puede expulsar al odio: solo el amor puede hacerlo._

― _Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches_

* * *

No la amó desde el primer momento.

Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, de cualquier manera. La epifanía del amor en sí mismo parecía ser tan tonta para los estándares de un sangre pura como él. Era un estúpido artilugio muggle que Scorpius encontraba aburrido y poco apetecible, sorprendentemente desde la edad de once años.

Recordaba el día que la vio, y el amor a primera vista no significaba nada para él. Sus regordetas mejillas sonrosadas, su flamante cabello rojo y una manchita en su cara. Se aferraba a su madre como si fuese una balsa salvavidas mientras le enviaba pequeñas sonrisas ansiosas a un chico que parecía hacer lo mismo con su padre.

Eso enfermaba a Scorpius.

Su padre debió sentir su mirada sobre la familia Potter-Weasley, mientras sentía la fuerte mano de su padre sobre su hombro y se volteó hacia él; la mueca en la cara de Draco no estaba bien escondida al igual que la mirada envenenada hacia la familia feliz. Como respuesta automática la misma mueca se formó en su cara, y alejó su mirada de ahí.

Se aseguraría de poner el pie especialmente para Rose Weasley en el vestíbulo. Cada vez que pudiera.

.

No la amó desde el primer momento.

En primer lugar su mera presencia le amargaba. La perfecta Rose Weasley, la inteligente, la divertida, esa pequeña niña de segundo año que todo _adoraban. _Le hacían vomitar incontrolablemente (en su mente, por supuesto) con el solo pensamiento. Difícilmente podía comprender la razón de tanto cariño, ella era molesta, desaliñada, cursi y su risa era tan aguda que le recordaba a un pájaro moribundo.

Y la peor parte de todo era que mientras más personas amaban a Rose Weasley, más despreciaban a Scorpius Malfoy. Era algo así como la descripción del anti-Cristo en sus mentes; todo lo que Rose era, él no. Excepto por la brillantez, siempre parecía levantar la mano más alto que ella en un examen, una pregunta o algún ensayo. Llegó a un punto en que se sentó detrás de ella sólo para ver sus calificaciones. Era exasperante.

Estaba casi seguro que todo ese amor no era por su personalidad, sino su linaje. Todos los 'Niños Dorados' -James y Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Daniel Longbottom- eran públicamente _adorados_. Y personas como Scorpius Malfoy y Reese Goyle y todos aquellos de esa naturaleza eran públicamnete despreciados de una manera bastante obvia.

A razón de eso, se aseguró de vencerla todo lo que su mente y habilidades le dejaran. Sólo para ver el amargo momento en la perfecta vida de Rose Weasley.

.

No la amó desde el primer momento.

Es una regla universal el que no debes amar a tus rivales. Fue aclamado a través de los siglos desde Hades y Zeus hasta Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Y Scorpius no vio razón para interrumpir esa corriente en la historia de la magia. En lugar de eso encontró razones para odiarla como encuentras polen en una flor. Desde lo obvio, e las razones exteriores (desaliñada, su risa e inteligencia) hasta su personalidad misma. La manera en que levantaba su mano pata contestar las preguntas como si su vida dependiese de ello, la manera en que declinaba invitaciones a Hogsmeade para estudiar para un examen final, la manera que en que siempre brincoteaba y bailaba un estúpido bailecito cada vez que Gryffindor ganaba un juego de Quidditch (o peor, si ella atrapaba la snitch).

Resoplaba ante su mera presencia y se quejaba cada vez que un profesor llamaba con una mirada de cariño a su pequeña y brillante pupila. Algunas veces, cuando murmuraba varios insultos bajo su aliento mientras pasaba junto a ella en algún corredor o cuando le entregaban alguna tarea, veía su labio comenzar a temblar y la sonrisa que previamente llevaba se iba tan rápido como había llegado.

Entonces se aseguró de convertirse extra inteligente y empujar los límites de la crueldad. Pero nunca la hizo a llorar; porque cuando ella lloraba, la culpa venía y los Malfoy odian la culpa más que a nada.

.

No la amó desde el primer momento.

Aunque admitía que durante el verano ella se había adaptado bastante bien.

En tan solo tres cortos meses; parecía que todos se habían vuelto más altos, algunos en buen sentido, otros en malo (le tomaría al pobre Albus Potter otros dos años el encontrar a una chica que quedara con su altura.) Scorpius no podía quejarse, las maldiciones Muggles del acné y otros efectos de la pubertad estaban lejos de alcanzarlo. Atravesó el verano sin ninguna dificultad, su piel permanecía intacta y su rostro adquiría las facciones agudas, interesantes y atractivas que su padre había poseído alguna vez.

Parecía que el verano había bendecido a otros como él-Denise Corner había llegado con un generoso escote que parecía no importarle mostrar, el otrora enano Damien Finnigan regresó con duros y fuertes músculos y cuatro pulgadas más alto a juego. Pero las personas de la escuela parecían estar de acuerdo que la mujer del momento no era la bien formada Denise Corner, si no la anteriormente desaliñada y pecosa Rose Weasley.

Incluso Scorpius se daba cuenta cuando ella entraba en el Gran Salón; más delgada, más bonita y con esa risita que solía molestarle tanto ahora animaba sus oídos, algunas veces se encontraba a sí mismo volteando y buscando aquella cosa que parecía causarle tanta gracia a la chica. Se golpeaba mentalmente cada vez que lo hacía pero sin mucho resultado.

Y entonces los sueños comenzaron-los pensamientos de ella en su cara aclaraban todo lo demás y su previo ritual de sentarse tras ella pronto se convirtió en una distracción, incluso cuando era bendecido con un cansado día de estudio, imágenes de ella llegaban a su mente; su cara, sus ojos, y esa risita que poco a poco dejaba de molestarle.

Entonces se aseguró de correr más rápido, de estudiar más-cualquier cosa para alejar de su mente aquella molestia que se llamaba Rose Weasley.

.

No la amó desde el primer momento.

Pero dejó de odiarla mucho tiempo atrás.

Decidió un montón de cosas con su recién descubierta madurez. Aprendió el arte de utilizar su buena apariencia y cómo ganarse a algunos profesores con su encanto y cuales no, porque ellos te encantarían con su varita, y eso no es agradable. También aprendió qué decirle a las chicas que parecían tener una nueva afición con él, qué decirle a las que le gustaban y cómo dejarlas de manera gentil.

Y sobre todo eso, decidió que Rose Weasley no era exactamente la _peor_ cosa que pudo sucederle.

Ella ya no tenía esa sonrisita autosuficiente ahora cuando respondía una pregunta. Cuando Gryffindor ganaba, dejó de regodearse y sonreía a los del otro equipo de una manera que sólo hacía que la escuela la amara más. Ya no tenían una competencia de quién leía más cada vez que se encontraban en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo.

Él también decidió que estaba siendo un gran idiota dándose cuenta de todo eso. Cómo cualquier cosa conducía sus pensamientos hacia Rose Weasley era un completo misterio para él. Era simple ciencia que apenas debía prestarle atención, que no debía juntarse con ella en clases, los profesores pensaban que era un inconveniente pues estaban en diferentes casas (casa completamente opuestas, cabe decir) sin mencionar que el solo pronunciar sus nombres se dibujaba un enorme contraste. En primer lugar casi ni se hablaban y ahora cada vez que se encontraban en la biblioteca dejaban salir algunas bromas.

Y aún así, ella le interesaba. No en la manera que piensan, él añade hastiado, sino como si la estudiara. Pero ella era por naturaleza, algo demasiado precioso e intrigante como para no ser observado. Se encontraba a sí mismo mirándola fijamente, preguntándose qué estaba pensando, incluso se perdía cosas de las clases a un nivel que debía preguntarle a Goyle si podía prestarle sus notas. Era vergonzoso.

Aunque sabía que no estaba solo. La una vez simple Rose Weasley parecía causar enamoramientos accidentales en muchos chicos más valientes o más idiotas que Scorpius que la seguían como si fuera medicina en medio de una plaga. Era algo molesto, viéndolos sentándose con ella o haciendo intentos desesperados de entablar una conversación, tanto que Scorpius tuvo que aclarar su garganta una vez cuando Tyler Green intentó invitarla a salir un fin de semana a Honeydukes.

Y él no se dio cuenta, pero Rose lo miró y le dio una sonrisa agradecida. Porque, aunque eran diferentes, ambos concordaban mentalmente que un examen final de Pociones era diez veces más importante que una reunión de las 'Weird Sisters'.

Se aseguró entonces, de enviar un mensaje a esos chicos de que él estaba ahí. Y después de un tiempo, rumores comenzaron a circular de que Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley se daban el lote en la librería. Y, por supuesto, ambos lo negaban, aunque se sonrojaban cuando sus miradas se encontraban sobre una pila de libros.

.

No la amó desde el primer momento.

Y aún así...

Las conversaciones se alargaban cuando estudiaban para esos agotadores examenes. Y paró de ser una competencia y algunas veces incluso bromeaban ligeramente sobre la ridiculez de todo eso, y la estupidez que los había embargado. Entonces él se enamoró (platónicamente) de su risita, y de repente de su brillantez, su cabello rojo parecía tan suave y sus ojos tan brillantes, y comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez ella aceptó alguna cita que los chicos le ofrecían.

Encontró pronto la respuesta.

Ya era tarde en la noche, y no mentiría, había tomado demasiadas cervezas de mantequilla. Regresa a Hogwarts con la mente un poco obnubilada, y probablemente no es el mejor juez a la hora de escuchar los sonidos, pero puede jurar que escucha interminables sollozos.

Sacude la cabeza y mira al jardín. Parece remotamente vacío, pero la gente va allí más a menudo a dejar escapar su tristeza. Estuvo a punto de mirar lejos de allí, pero ese sonido parece importante, es casi como una risita que había escuchado unas horas atrás, sólo que llena de desesperación en lugar de diversión.

Y finalmente, encuentra a Rose Weasley, sentada sola (algo inusual en su vida social), sollozando en sus manos. Está sentada en un banco de piedra, la luna brillando sobre ella, luciendo justo como una perfecta imagen de la angustia Shakesperiana. Siente la urgencia de irse (aprendió hace mucho tiempo de su madre que cuando una mujer está llorando, es mejor confortarlas o poner la mayor distancia posible.) Como sea, esa pequeña punzaba de la tan odiada culpa llega a él, suspira mientras camina hacia ella. Y por una vez desde que habla con una chica, no está completamente seguro de qué decir.

Por suerte, ella se da cuenta de su presencia antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y una pequeña sonrisa se instala en su mojado rostro.

"Luzco hermosa esta noche, ¿no, Malfoy?" pregunta, la esquina de su boca tiembla cuando suprime otro sollozo. "Eso era lo que buscaba."

Scorpius se mantiene sin palabras, se sienta decididamente y dice las dos palabras que pudieron llegar a su mente por el momento...

"¿Qué pasó?"

Rose rió entre dientes y mientras lo miraba replicó: "Hombres, eso es lo que pasa."

"Me disculpo" Rose sonrió de nuevo y respiró pesadamente.

"Pero en serio" él comienza, sincera preocupación lo embarga. "¿Qué es?"

Ella se encoge de hombros y murmura: "Es realmente estúpido."

"Rose, eres probablemente la persona más inteligente que conozco, además de mí" la hace reír.

"Bueno, Albus" comienza, alejando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las manos. "Me arregló una cita con un amigo suyo que me gusta, ya sabes, ¿Henry Aberforth?"

_Alto, guardián de Gryffindos, guapo, es seguido por su grupo de fans. Un poco arrogante, siempre mirándote como una pieza de carne, no es como si yo me diera cuenta de esas cosas. _"Sí, conozco a Henry."

"Bueno, en la cita nos divertimos y todo eso, y me encuentro pensando 'esto es genial, Rose, el chico es oro puro..." un pesado sollozo la interrumpe y se va tan rápido como llegó. "...y entonces, voy a conseguir más cervezas de mantequilla y cuando regreso, él estaba ahí con Michelle Clearwater, ¿_La _conoces?" pregunta amargamente.

_Gloriosa, rubia, séptimo año en Ravenclaw, salí con ella por una semana, probablemente el mejor beso de mi vida. _"Si, conozco a Michelle."

Su voz se vuelve molesta mientras continúa. "Así que cuando regreso, él dice '¡Hey, Rose!, ¿conoces a Michelle?' Y claro, _todos_ conocen a Michelle, esa pequeña... _mujerzuela._" Scorpius pierde la cara neutral y comienza a reir a carcajadas. Rose inmediatamente lo golpea en el hombro repitiendo '¡no es divertido!' varias veces antes de que Scorpius se calme y le pida continuar.

Rose rueda los ojos pero le hace caso. "Así que me senté allí luciendo como una _completa _idiota, resulta que _ellos regresaron_ y él ni siquiera sabía que estábamos en una cita y Al sólo... Al no dejaba de _verme_ como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado y yo..."

Otro sollozo involuntario se le escapó y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Él sabía que probablemente era por el momento, pero Scorpius jamás los había observado. Son claros y azules, como el cielo o algo, y tal vez son las hormonas hablando, pero cree que ella luce impresionante. Y ese Henry Aberfoth no sabe lo que se pierde, cree que eso suena bien, así que se lo dice.

Ella le da una débil sonrisa. "¿Sabes, Scorpius? Todos creen que eres un idiota sexy, pero yo creo que eres dulce."

Scorpius se encoje de hombros de manera juguetona, pero espera que ese traidor sonrojo que invade sus mejillas no se vea bajo la luz invernal.

Se aegura entonces de golpear su hombro contra el de Henry en los corredores, y no se molesta en esconder la sonrisa en su cara cuando lo hace.

.

No la amó desde el primer momento.

Pero cree que ahora tal vez sí.

Pero claro, él es un Malfoy, y ha sopesado todo el año su teoría del 'amor'. Ve las parejas formándose alrededor de él, incluyendo Albus Potter, algo que parece poner a Rose verde de la envidia (la mejor parte de eso, piensa Scorpius, es que ella trata de esconderlo desesperadamente. Le hace reír en más de una ocasión.) A diferencia de Rose, él no siente ningún deseo especial de unirse a los demás en su banda de amor. De hecho, deja a más chicas de las que puede contar, todos los defectos que encuentra, una indeseable sabelotodo, una 'mujerzuela', habladora, demasiado sensible, etc. Llega a un punto donde Scorpius comienza a preguntarse en voz alta qué esta mal con _ella_, o con _aquella _o tal vez con _esa _otra. Se vuelve más difícil dejarlas y en un punto, Goyle lo enfrenta y pregunta: "¿A quién esperas, amigo?"

No sabe la respuesta hasta casi el final del año.

Es demasiado emocional, piensa Scorpius, y rueda los ojos. Amigos abrazando amigos, enemigos arreglándose, los maestros que adquieren una chispa en los ojos cada vez que mencionan la ceremonia venidera. Scorpius entiende _porqué _todos se encuentran envueltos en el momento, pero no encuentra el sentido en eso. Es como si fuera el final de otro año escolar, excepto que ahora, ellos no regresaran. Era demasiado sentimental para él, así que no forma parte de eso.

Hasta que casi al final del año, y las únicas dos personas que no están fuera disfrutando el sol de Junio son Rose y Scorpius. Justo como siempre fue, él piensa mientras abre su libro de Herbología.

Se pregunta qué podría decirle la próxima vez que se vean en sociedad, ya que serán prácticamente adultos. Será sólo cuestón de tiempo antes de que su pequeña 'teoría' de que Rose Weasley puede ser más que sólo una chica linda que debate con él sobre qué usos del hongo poner en el examen, y él concluye que incluso si ese pequeño _sentimiento _que tiene en el fondo del estómago es sólo un enamoramiento adolescente, al menos haría un experimento antes de cerrar el caso y pasar a otra cosa.

Levanta la mirada de su libro hacia la ventana. La luz del sol entran seductoramente y, por primera vez en su vida, Scorpius casi quiere dejar a Rose en su camino al éxito y salir. Pero en lugar de eso, decide ser metafórico en eso y cierra el libro de golpe. El eco suena por toda la biblioteca y, como predijo, ella levanta los ojos inmediatamente desorbitados de la sorpresa y ligeramente divertidos.

"Scorpius Malfoy" comienza levantando la ceja y sus ojos brillando de pura diversión. _"¿Qué_ traes entre manos?"

Él le sonríe y señala a la ventana con la cabeza. "Digo que deberíamos dejar toda esta competencia y salir y ser saludables, como seres humanos normales."

Ella le regresa la sonrisa y replica:. "Bueno eso _es_ un gran cambio en nuestro ritmo, ¿no?"

"Soy un hombre aventurero, Weasley." Después de lanzar una mirada a su tarea de Pociones, la mitad Granger de Rose Weasley se ve superada por la verdadera Weasley e inmediatameente sigue a Scorpius en su camino fuera de la biblioteca, y sobre el extenso territorio de Hogwarts que parecía ser bendecido por los dioses.

Por supuesto, algunas personas estaban sorprendidas por varias razones. Algunos estaban felices de que finalmente Rose saliera y otros estaban amargados de que saliera con _Malfoy._ Algunos se preguntaban si por fin estaban juntos y otros creían que uno de ellos estaba loco. Y los Gryffindor y los Slytherin pensaban en voz alta que ambos podían conseguir algo mejor.

Pero ellos eran ajenos a esto, y pasaben frente a los grupos, caminando. El día terminó con todos, a excepción de ellos, yéndose, mientras se sentaban junto al lago, sólo hablando; ambos actuando más profundos que un adolescente de diecisiete años.

"Mi padre se volvería loco si se entera dónde estuve justo ahora" remarcó ella. Los dos estaban acostados, manos detrás de sus cabezas, observando el cielo oscurecido. Su cabellos rojo esparcido en el pasto, y si Scorpius hubiese volteado la cabeza, su teoría pudiera haber sido probada.

Pero en lugar de eso, dijo: "Por favor, mi padre me hechizaría tan rápido que parecería que un arcoiris sale de su varita."

Rose rió ante eso (es como heroína, él concluye-nunca la podría dejar de oír, y no quería dejar de hacerlo, en primer lugar.)

Pero las risitas se detuvieron mientras ella declaraba: "Todo es demasiado estúpido, ¿no crees?"

Él levantó una ceja y preguntó, curioso: "¿El qué?"

"Toda esta... cosa de la rivalidad. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi papá en primer año? ¿Justo antes de subir al tren?"

"No" contestó Scorpius más interesado.

"Él dijo: 'Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie.'" Rió ante la estupidez de su querido padre, y dijo: "Creo que hice un buen trabajo, ¿no?"

Scorpius bufó. "Hubo fallos, Señorita Confianza."

"No tan seguido."

"Bueno."

Ella rió de nuevo, y Scorpius percibió ese pequeño sentido de éxito Malfoy corriendo a través de sus venas, preguntándose si su padre y abuelo habían sentido esto también. Tal vez era hereditario. En ese caso, pensó divertido, Dios bendiga sus genes.

"Entonces... ¿eso qué nos hace?" preguntó ella con curiosidad, su cara pensativa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestionó él apoyándose en su codo, mirándola. En ese momento, aunque su teoría no fue probada, se admitía a sí mismo, por primera vez sin sonar en negación, que ella era perfectamente hermosa.

"Quiero decir" continuó. "Que, si somos amigos y todos los demás son rivales, ¿eso no tiene un título especial? Como... ¿Algo destinado a fracasar?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Los amantes destinados a fracasar queda, supongo" remarca, y se arrepiente en el momento que lo dice. Rose, siendo Rose, se dio cuenta de lo implícito en su afirmación y lo mira con ojos desorbitados, no aterrada, sino asustada (en el sentido adolescente).

Disculpas y excusas llenan la mente de Scorpius, y trata de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no encuentra palabras y en lugar de eso tartamudea como un idiota. Pero la expresión sorprendida de Rose se aleja, y antes de que Scorpius se las arregle para completar una oración (y tal vez regresar a su color pálido en lugar de ese rosa en sus mejillas) simplemente pregunta: "Scorpius, ¿tú... me amas o algo?"

Hay un silencio sepulcral y el tartamudeo de Scorpius se detiene debido a su propia sorpresa. Pestañea una vez y luego otra, entonces su mente comienza a funcionar y nada se le ocurre decir excepto: "No al principio. Creí que eras algo molesta y... y no lo sé, yo sólo... creo que te amo y... espera, _sé... sé _que te amo y..."

Se detiene ahí, inseguro de qué decir. Ella lo mira por un momento, y él espera que no lo golpeé o peor, se vaya. Pero en lugar de eso, ella hace algo que no se esperaba.

Toma el cuello de su camisa y lo empuja hacia ella antes de besarlo.

Él está congelado y no sabe qué hacer, jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Pero la razón regresa a él y se da cuenta que si no hace algo, ella se detendrá. Tentativamente levanta su mano y con vacilación, como si fuese una gentil flor a punto de romperse, la pone en su mejilla. Las manos de ella vagan por su cabello y su cuello y cuando se aleja, sus ojos brillan. Y se ríe. Con felicidad.

Estaba feliz de que se había asegurado que la amaba, piensa Scorpius. También desea que lo hubiera hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Y entonces se pregunta porqué no la amó desde el primer momento que la vio.

_Fin._

.

Actualmente, la expresión _deus ex machina _se emplea para referirse a un desenlace que no se deduce de manera lógica de la trama, sino que resulta gratuito. Es decir, que el espectador se lleve una pequeña o gran sorpresa, pero, al mismo tiempo exclame: "¡Este es el desenlace que tenía que ser!".

Lo busqué para más información :D ¿qué les pareció? Para mí fue tan dulce, y eso que prefiero el Scorpius/Lily ^^

Ari, espero que lo hayas disfrutado muchísimo, tanto como yo al traducirlo :)


End file.
